Guardian: Before the Adventure Begin
by shigamine
Summary: After they defeated Gelusion, everything was back to normal. The b-shot then received an invitation to compete in B-daman Word Tournament. But there a secret that lies in the tournament. What is it? Who is the girl that following them and why she look like Samuru? How can Ricky use Magic? What her connection with Ricky
1. Prologue

Prologue

At someway far in West City.

In a house, they are five teenagers sitting in a circle and discussing about something very important.

Boy 1: Can you repeat it again

Boy 2: Like I say, we have found the incarnation of the King of Water and Wind.

Girl 1: Really?!

Girl 2: Yes, it wasn't easy but we finally identify them.* push a button and two picture appear at screen*

The first picture is a boy. He has blue hair with red crimson eyes. His hair is a medium height reaching almost to his neck and black eyebrows. He wears a large red and white sweater over a white shirt. The sweater is worn short it includes a hoodie and pockets. The boy also wears blue elbow pads and white wristband on his left wrist with sports orange sweatpants with blue design that are rolled up to just below his knee and white and red shoes with a blue lace cover on his feet. He was holding a blue dragon b-daman.

The other is also a picture of a boy. But this boy is slightly taller. He has midnight blue hair with blue eyes. He tied his hair in a small ponytail and the back end seems to be a black highlight. He wears a black ascot that tucks inside of his shirt and a golden button vest with rolled sleeves. He wears black gloves and thin black armband on his right arm. Underneath his vest, he wears a purple shirt with large white pants and gray boots. He was holding a white dragon b-daman

Girl 2: I am sure you know about them.

Boy 1: Well of course who doesn't. The blue hair boy is Kakeru Ryugasaki. He is the champion of GP series and the one who defeat Dragorld.

Boy 2: And the other one is Samuru Shigami. Kakeru's comrades. He also help Kakeru defeated Dragorld.

Girl 1: But I can't help to think that Samuru Shigami look kind like someone really familiar to me.

Girl 2: You got a point, but I seem can't remember about it.

Boy 2: What about you captain? Is this boy remind you of someone.

Captain: Well of course. He remind me of that girl. The one who always interrupt with every our plan.

Boy 1: You don't mean..

Captain: Yes, this gonna be fun *smirk*

At the sametime there are also a few teenagers discussing about the same issue at a very far away place.

Boy 1: So that organization manage to identify the identity of the incarnation of the two king wizard. Why I'm didn't seem surprise hearing about it?

Boy 2: Because you had already predict about it and didn't care about these matter seriously.

Girl 1: Back to the topic, so what should we do? We don't know where the organization is hiding and it's in a matter of time when there will capture them if we caught of guard.

Girl 2: I don't worry about Kakeru Ryugasaki been capture. After all he is the former member of the BDEG. What I worry about is Samuru Shigami

Leader: You maybe right but...

Boy 1: But?

Leader: I know that he will be fine. After all, there is someone who always protected him in the shadows. What we have to do is make sure we find those organization before they find those two. The whole dimensions is now counting on us to do it.

Everyone: Yes, President.

At the WBMA Headquarters.

Rory: Grandfather, we have received at letter.

Mr. Takakura: From who?

Rory: It is from the B-Daman Elite Group.

Mr. Genusuke: That is very rare for us to received something form them.

Himiko: Well that true. The B-Daman Elite Group is the only organization that didn't involve in the Dragorld and Gelusion incident.

Mr. Takakura: What's it say?

Rory: *Read the letter* It's an invitation.

Mr. Takakura: An invitation ?

Rory: Yes, it say that they invite us to send our best player to compete in their new tournament.

Mr. Takakura: Really?! What's the name of the tournament?

Rory: The BDW tournament.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The invatation

(Ricky P. O. V.)

After the fight with gelusion, we continue our daily life. Apparently at Crestland, Ken is the new South B-Master. I really miss them.

Right now life return to back it was before. And it's starting to get boring, of course I'm still play cross fight with my friend, but I feel that something is missing and I can't get a picture of what is it.

Right now, I am sitting alone at my seat while waiting for the teacher to come. Sumi has ran of to her friend and leave me alone. I look at my left to see that the seat is empty. 'She absent again' I thought.

Just then the teacher come in and she is holding our report card. Is she finish mark in all our result? That was fast .

After we greetings our teacher, she start to checking for the attendance. After she finish, she has an announcement to make.

Teacher: Today, we will have three new students that will joining our class, I hope you can be friend with them. You three can come in.

Then three boys come in the class. They are familiar to me. They are Novu, Kamon and Samuru. It is really surprise to see them here at my school.

Teacher: Please introduce yourself

Novu: Greetings, my name is Novu Moru. I just move here from South City. I hope we can be friend.

Kamon: Hai, my name is Kamon Godai. I am from Crestland. I move here because of my father work. Nice to meet you *smile*

Samuru: Nice to meet you, my name is Samuru Shigami. I am from West City.

Teacher: You three can seat at the empty seat. Ricky, please raise up your hand.

I raise my hand as the teacher ask. The three of them is surprise to see me but they look calm and went to their design seat.

Teacher: As you all see, I have finish mark in your result. Please come to front to take it when your name is being called.

The teacher then call one by one to the front. Their expression is either happy or sad.

Ricky: So Sumi, how's your result?

Sumi: Terrible, I got a F on science and math again. I totally will gonna be scolded by my parents.

Ricky: It's okay Sumi. You can try harder next time.

Teacher: Kakeru Ryugasaki.

I stand up and walk to take my report card. When I return, I look at my report.

Sumi: So how about you Ricky.

Ricky: *read the report card* it is okay, I guess..

Sumi: Liar, give me that. *try to take Ricky's report card*

Ricky: No way *hide it from Sumi*

Suddenly, someone took my report card. I turn to see Kamon holding my report card and read it with Samuru and Novu.

Kamon: *reading Ricky's report card* Wow, amazing Ricky. You get A in all subject.

Novu*read Ricky's report card* I never knew your the type of study Ricky.

Ricky: Hey give it back.

Kamon: *ignore Ricky* look he got full mark in math.

Sumi*joining reading Ricky's report card* I know right, he may look dumb but he is one of the top student in school.

Novu: Interesting, what about you Samuru. What's your opinion?

Samuru*Reading Ricky's report card* I amazed at your result, Ricky. Even I can't get this good

Sumi: Right. But he always say 'it is just my luck'. He didn't want admit that he did well in the exam. I am so jealous.

Ricky*manage to take back his card* relax Sumi. It is just the midterm exam.

Sumi: Okay.

Kamon: That remind me.*look at Ricky*

Ricky: What?

Kamon: We want to ask you something?

Ricky: What is it?

Before Kamon even got to ask, the teacher finally finish giving all the report card.

Ricky: Let's talk about this later at recess.

She then open her book and continuing her lesson.

TIMESKIP.

It is recess. Kamon, Novu, Samuru, Sumi and I are eating our lunch at one of the table under a tree.

Ricky: So Kamon, what's it you want to ask at class *munching sandwich*

Kamon: Oh yeah, it's about your full name.

Ricky: My name?

Kamon: Yes, the teacher just say your name was Kakeru. But when you introduce yourself to us, you say your name was Ricky. So which is you real name?

Ricky: It's Kakeru. Ricky is just a nickname.

Novu: How did you get the nickname?

Ricky: A friend name it.

Samuru: really?! Who name it ?

Ricky: A girl that is sitting next to me however she is absent today.

Sumi: And that girl happen to be his best friend.

Kamon: Really *smile*

Novu: I smell gossip.*smirk*

Samuru: Who is she? * smirk*

Ricky: Her name is Sakura.

Novu: That's it?

Ricky: Well Yes..

Kamon: That's the only think you know about her?

Ricky: No, no.. I just don't know how to introduce her.

Sumi: It is okay Ricky.

Ricky: I don't mind. Anyway, Rory say she want to meet us toady, right. Do you guys know something.

Samuru: No .

Kamon: But it seems suspicious to me.

Novu:I know but we just have to wait to see for ourselves.

Then we heard the bell rings.

Ricky: Looks like recess is over. Come on let go to class, we have science after this.

Sumi: I hate science.

Kamon: you say the same thing with Math.

Sumi: I hate those subject

Novu: No wonder you fail *smirk*

Sumi: Shut up.

We laugh as we hear her comments and went back to class.

TIMESKIP

At WBMA stadium.

After school, we rush to the stadium. When we arrive, we saw the other had already arrive. Even Misuru and the other has also come.

Misuru: Vroom Vroom it's long time we saw you guys. So Kamon how was you first day at school.

Kamon: It was great. I am in the same class as Ricky. And it's turn out that Samuru and Novu are also transferring to his class as well.

Bakuga: Really?! Wow that's a big coincidence.

Kamon: I know right.

Genta: Anyway, do you guys know why we been called here?

Basara: *appear out of no way* Apparently, they have an announcement to make.

Ricky: Really?! I wonder what is it?

Just then Rory appear with Mr Takakura, Mr Genusuke and Mrs Himiko.

Rory: It is everybody here?

Reggie: Yes.

Novu: What is this about?

Rory pull out a letter from her pocket and show us it to us. The letter had a stamp that really familiar with me.

Rory: We have been invite to participate in a world class tournament.

Everyone: What?!

Novu: Who organized it?

Mr Takakura: The B-Daman Elite Group.

My head start to pain when I heard that name. Where did I heard it? Why I know about it? I just can't remember anything.

Everyone expect Ricky: The B-Daman Elite Group??

Hugo: Who are they?

Mr Genusuke: They are the top b-shot that rule all b-shot in the world.

Derek: Are they really that powerful?

Himiko: Rumors say that they are even more powerful than Dragold and Gelusion.

Ken: If they so strong, why didn't help us defeat Dragorld or Gelusion?

Mr Takakura: That we don't know yet.

Rory: We don't know the reason they send this invitation in the first place. They didn't share any of their information with us and we don't like being in the dark.

Mr Takakura: That's the reason we call you here. We want all you to compete in this tournament and investigate about this group agenda.

Everyone except Ricky: Yes.

Mr Genusuke: And one more thing *push a remote at the screen and it display someone* We have been received reports that you guys are being followed.

Rory: We can't identify anything about this mystery but we manage to identify that this mystery person is a b-shot.

Yuki: How you guys know?

Himiko: Watch closely *Genusuke zoom in the picture*

Asuka: No way

Bakuga: It's that a b-daman.

Basara: And no just any b-daman.

Novu: It is a white dragon type.

When I look at the b-daman, it make my head hurt even more. Memory coming in fast and make my head feel dizzy.

Samuru notice my action.

Samuru: Are you okay, Ricky?

Yuki: You look kinda pale.

Ricky: I am *hold his head* fine..

Simon: Are you sure?

Ricky: Positive

I try to smile to make the other not worries but it fail when I lost my balance.

Yuki: *hold Ricky* Ricky?!

Rory: Ricky, I think you should go to the medical room.

Ricky*try to stand up* What are you saying, Rory?I am fine. See

But the dizzy come back. And I can't hold up much longer. I then passed out in Yuki hands.

(Samuru P. O. V.)

I just stand as I watch Ricky lying on the bed. What is wrong with him. He just fine this morning but when he see the pictures, he start to pale. Now I think about it, Ricky face just turn pale when he heard the group name.

Why? Did he know them? Did he knew the owner of the b-daman?

I decide that I will ask about this later with Ricky and walk back to the stadium.

When I arrive, everyone looks at me with worries. They are really worry about Ricky's conditions

Yuki: How is he?

Samuru: The doctor say he is fine. He just need a rest for a while.

Kamon: What a relieve.

Then one of the WBMA work come in.

Worker: Mr Takakura, we have found new clues about the mystery person.

Mr. Takakura: Really, show it to us.

The worker nodded and show us a picture of a crest. That crest make me and my father eyes wide.

Mr. Takakura: A crest ?

Worker: We discover this crest on the person weapon.

Mr Takakura: Do you know what the crest come from?

Worker: No, We still investigate about it. Apparently, someone is trying to hide this information from being expose. We are now trying to find out what the crest means. We tell our progress later.

Mr Takakura: Thank you.

The worker leave to continue his work.

Mr Takakura: Mr Shigami, from the look of you face, I think you know what is that crest means. Will you be care to share you information with us

Mr Genusuke: *look at him* Of course, the crest that you just saw is the Shigami clan crest.

Himiko: Are you sure about it Gen-chan.

My father look at me and give a sign. I then take of my left glove and reveal a tattoo that the same as the crest in the picture.

Rory: You are right, it is the same.

Yuki: Where do you get that crest?

Samuru*wearing back his glove* my grandfather put it on me.

Sumi: That's weird, the crest is the same one as the tattoo on Ricky's left shoulder.

Samuru/Mr Genusuke: WHAT!!

Yuki: What did you mean?

Sumi: Well, I once saw that tattoo on Ricky shoulder about 2 years ago. He also has that crest on his spear.

Novu: Spear?

Sumi: Ricky had been learning martial art for years . After he master Kendo, he decide to learn to use a spear.

Kamon: Ricky is learning martial art?! Amazing!!

Yuki: Since when he learn that?

Sumi: Since he was a child himself. It is something that he adapt from his best friend.

Yuki: I see but the questions is..

Novu: How did Ricky get that crest in the first place?

Suddenly I feel a presence is watching us. I look around to find it.

Bakuga: What is it, Samuru?

Samuru: Can you feel it.

Basara: yes, Someone is watching us.

A voice: Your a smart one.

Out of no way, a cage fell on top of us.

Basara: Who's there?

A voice: My my, aren't you patient.

Then a boy walk in. He has black hair and indigo eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt underneath a long brown jacket with black belt, black slack and brown boots . On his belt attach a sword. He is holding a whale type b-daman.

Novu: Who are you?

Boy: No one, just a random stranger passing by.

Rory: How did you manage to get in without alarming the security?

Boy: You security isn't hard to break through. Even a five year old can break it. *smirk*

Asuka: What do you want us?

Boy: I don't need you guys. My master only ask me to bring someone to him. *smirk and look at Samuru* So Samuru Shigami, please follow me quietly or your friends will get hurt.

Just then my father step in front of me and glaring at the boy.

Mr Genusuke: What do you want with my son?

Boy: Oh nothing, we just want to... use him as a bait.

Misuru: A bait.

Boy: Of course, we just want to make her get out of her hiding place.

Samuru: Who are you referring to?

Before he can answer suddenly, he been attack by someone. But the boy manage to draw his sword and stop his attack.

Boy: My, my. You really didn't want them to know it. That's really you Ricky.

The attacker turn out to be Ricky who is holding a spear.

Ricky: What are you doing here?

Boy: It is none of your business.

Ricky: It is my problem, when you are involving my friend*glare dagger at him*

The boy then use his sword to push Ricky and jump back.

Boy: You are the same as ever, Kakeru. Always protecting your friend even they will betray you in the end.

Ricky: Shut up. I won't let you hurt or take them away.

Boy: Okay then, let settle it with a battle. I always want have a rematch with the former member of the B-Daman Elite Group. *smirk*

Ricky: So am I but, I won't lose to you!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting an old partner

(Ricky P. O. V.)

[10 minutes after Samuru leave the medical room]

'Where am I' I thought as I open my eyes to see that I am in a white room. Dracyon was on the table beside me.

Dracyon: Ricky, you finally awake .

Ricky: What happen to me?

Dracyon: You suddenly fainted. Yuki and the other brought you here. You make me and the others worries you know.

Ricky: Really? I am sorry for making you worry. I didn't mean to.

Dracyon: It's okay Ricky as long as you save I fine with it but what bother me is why did you suddenly fainted after seeing that b-daman in the first place.

Ricky: That b-daman make me remember about my past that I lock away three years ago. That memory make me remember all of the pain I have suffer recently.

Dracyon: That's mean you knew the owner of that b-daman.

I nodded

Dracyon: But what tragic that happen three years ago that forcing youself to seal your memory away?

Ricky: Do you really want to know?

Dracyon: Of course, I am you partner after all. I will always be by yourself if you need me.

I smile when I heard Dracyon statement. Suddenly, I feel a presence . I haven't feel this presence for years.

Ricky: Dracyon, where are the other?

Dracyon: Oh, they at the stadium.

Nuts, I need to get there quickly before he arrive. I then get out the bed and take Dracyon with me.

Dracyon: Ricky, what are you doing? you suppose to rest.

Ricky: There's no time for that Dracyon. We have to get to the other right now. They are now in trouble.

Dracyon: What?!

Ricky: I need to get there but first..

I ran to the guest room and pull out my spear out of my bag.

Dracyon: Ricky, what is that?

Ricky: Something that we need to stop him.

I reach deeper in my bag and pull out a blue dragon b-daman that looks like Dracyon. Dracyon himself was surprise to see him

Dracyon: Ricky, why do you have another dragon b-daman?

Ricky: This is kinda complicated but three years ago, he was my partner before I meet you.

Dracyon: Ricky, you were a b-shot before meeting me?

Ricky: Like a say, it is very complicated but we don't have time for this. I will tell you about this later. I promise.

I then run to the stadium but I was too late. I saw the other are now in a cage. There also a someone infront of them and he is really familiar to me. My anger boil up every time I see him.

Dracyon: Look like we are too late.

Ricky: No we are not. We have to stop him before he hurt them.

I then put Dracyon in my pocket and start attacking that boy.

[Back in the present]

Ricky: Okay, let have a fight. If I win surrender yourself.

Boy: Okay, but if I win. You and Samuru Shigami will come with me quietly. Deal *smirk*

Ricky: It is a deal.

Boy: Okay, we will be fighting the traditional way that is cross fight. How about we have a battle with break bomber?

Ricky: Okay, Let do it Dracyon! * pull out Dracyon from his pocket*

Dracyon:Right

Before I walk to the battle table, I look at my friend and smile

Ricky: Don't worry you guys, I will make sure you get out of there in no time. *I walk to the battle table* I promise.

(Samuru P. O. V. )

Okay, what is going on here? Why that guy want me? And how did he know Ricky? But from Ricky reaction, I think he also know him as well. But wait, that boy just say that Ricky is the former member of the B-Daman Elite Group. That's mean he should know about this tournament but why he didn't tell me anything. I think I have to wait after all of this is over.

Boy: Okay, let begin *place his b-daman*

The mystery boy partner is whale type.

Boy: B-shot!

Ricky: Ready!!

Dracyon/Whale: Aim!!

Everyone: Fire blast

And the fight begin, but Ricky movement is really different. He is now more faster and his shot is more powerful than before. I never seen Ricky play this skillful before.

Boy: As I aspects from the former Emperor of The Sea. You shot is strong as ever. I see you that you still playing b-daman

Ricky: Well yes, I love b-daman but I won't let someone let you destroy.

Ricky score the first point. The boy the use aim at the second point but Ricky beat him and score another point.

The time pass and both of them have 3 point. Only one block left.

Boy: Let do it, Emblem Charge

Whale: Aqua Splash

Boy: Conquer the sea, Thunder Waly.

Ricky: Not one my watch, Double Emblem Charge.

Dracyon: Crushing Tiger Crush

Ricky: Let the wave crash down, Ultimate Rising Dracyon.

Ricky/Boy: Aaaahhhh...

Ricky shot has overpower his opponent shot and he gain the last point. Meaning he won the battle.

But something bad happen after that, the boy suddenly lunch forward and stab at Ricky stomach. Ricky yelled in pain but he manage to injured his left hand.The both of them jump back to protect themselves

Novu: Hey, he won fair and square but why you attack him

Boy: I will do anything to get what my master desire and no one can stop me.

Genta: Why you..

Ricky: It is fine.

Samuru: What are you saying?! Are fine after he broke the deal.

Ricky: I know he will broke the deal. Actually I already know it is useless to have a fight him earlier. I know it because he is that kind of guys

Everyone: What?!

Samuru: Then why you accept his challenge when you know is useless?

Ricky: I just want to show him that * smirk* he will always lose to me even he try.

For the first time I heard Ricky say that, I know that isn't Ricky we all know. Actually, we don't know anything about him.

Boy: So you finally show your true self at them. I am surprise you manage to hang on that long. But who I am talking about.

Ricky: If you know, how about you leave this place before I beat you up.

Boy: Ha,Without you previous power, you will never beat me. *Hold his sword* You just an ordinary b-shot. If I remember correctly, you lose your partner three year ago.

Everyone: What!!

Ricky was a b-shot before we ever meet. That surprise even more. What more secret that he hiding from us.

Boy: Beside you can't even do this. *He then hold his sword* Waly, character change

His b-daman glow and his light is now surrounding him. When the light dimmer, we now saw the boy with new outfit and his sword also has upgrad but he b-daman has disappear.

Kamon: Where that b-daman go?

Boy: Can't you see, my b-daman and I have become one. I am now more stronger before.

Ricky: That's why his outfit and weapon change. It is the highest techniques for b-shot to master.

Boy: So...*ran so fast and kick Ricky to the wall* how about you just give and serrunder Ricky. You not on that level anymore to defeat me

Ricky*struggling to stand up* It's true. I lost my ability to go to that level three years ago when my partner was destroy. But.. *manage to stand up, aiming his spear to the boy* I won't give up without a fight.

Sumi: Ricky..

Ricky: I won't you take them away especially Samuru. I had promise her that I look after him and I won't break that promise.

Boy: Oh please, we all know you can't win here Ricky, Why you just give up.

He then try to kick him again but Ricky avoid his kick and manage to punch him to the wall. Suddenly his right pocket began to shine, he take out to see his old b-daman. Dracyon also start to glow in the same way. Ricky is now be surrounding by light. The light was so bright that we have to close our eyes. What in the world is happening to Ricky?

[At a mystery dimensions]

(Ricky P. O. V.)

Where am I as I stand at a very dark room. I then turn to see Dracyon b-animal standing beside me. This place is very familiar to me but I can't a finger where I see it. Just then I heard a footsteps coming. I look at my right and was surprise to see my former partner.

Blue Dragon: Hello, Kakeru. It is long time to see you.

Ricky: It is that really you, Dracon *tears flowing down my chick

Dracon nodded. He then turn his attention at Dracyon.

Dracon: It is nice to meet you. You must be my master new partner. Let me introduce myself. My name is Dracon and you are?

Dracyon: I am Dracyon. Nice to meet you.*smile*

Ricky: *panic*What are you doing here? How you manage to survive that attack? Please I need to know.

Dracon: I afraid I can't answer it because I only have a few minute before my body vanish for good.

Dracyon/Ricky: What?!

Dracon: I only come here to cancel my contract with you and help you make a new one with Dracyon.

Dracon walk to Dracyon.

Dracon: Dracyon I know that we just meet but there something I need to tell.

Dracyon: Sure.

Dracon put his arm on Dracyon shoulder. Suddenly, Dracyon glow and turn into a boy. Dracyon now has black hair and blue eyes. He looks older than me.

Dracyon: *surprise as he touch his face* What are you doing?

Dracon: This is your form. You will need it if you want to help Ricky.

Dracyon: But what I can do for him?

Dracon: Use your power to help him.

Dracyon: How?!

Dracon: Just believe in yourself. I know you can do it. You are his partner. You bond with him is more powerful when I with him.

Dracon body suddenly start to vanish.

Dracyon: Wait?!

Dracon: Look like my time is up. I am counting on you to protect him.

Ricky: Dracon, please don't go! *tear flowing more*

Dracon: Goodbye Ricky, I hope we can meet again.

Dracon body has completely vanished leaving a crying Ricky and a surprise Dracyon. Dracyon look very sad at Ricky.

Dracyon: Ricky..

Ricky: *wipe his tear* I fine now, Dracyon. Thank you for being at my side. *smile*

Dracyon: Well, that's what partner.

Ricky: You right, so let go save the other!

Dracyon: But how?

Ricky: Just believe in yourselves *smila as he hold Dracyon hand*

Dracyon nodded. The both of us close our eyes and try to concerted our energy. I can feel Dracyon power flowing in me.

Dracyon/Ricky: Now, Character Change!!

[Back to present]

(Samuru P. O. V.)

What just happen? The light is so bright that I had to close my eyes. But.. The light feel warm and kind. Is this Ricky's light. We then heard Ricky shout. The light start to get brighter. When the light dimmer, I was surprise .

Ricky is now standing with a new outfit. He is now wearing a white sweatshirt include a hoodies. On top of it is a red jacket with brown pants and black boots. He spear also evolve. But the most surprising thing is there is a boy next to him and feel kinda familiar.

Ricky: Let's do it, Dracyon.

Dracyon: You got it.

Everyone: What?!!!

Boy: Impossible, how do you do that?

Ricky: This is what you lack, Lim. Although you powerful but you don't have a strong bond with your partner that's why you can't master this ability.

Lim: Why you!!

He lunch forward and attack Ricky with his sword. But Ricky dodge it.

Ricky: So, let's the second round begin.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first fight and explainantion part 1

(Ricky P. O. V.)

Ricky: So, let's the second round begin.

I ran to him and slash him with my spear but he avoid once more.

Lim: You are making me annoying, Ricky. *slash his sword and counter it with Ricky's spear* why you just shut up and follow me.

Ricky: Oooo... Someone is getting angry~ *push him* let me cool you down

Ricky: You ready, Dracyon

Dracyon*nodded* Always

Ricky: Let's do this.

I jump up then..

Ricky: Shigami Earth Techniques, Spear Art, Slash Impact.

I slash my spear and create an attack wave. That techniques help me make my attack stronger. Lim, who is the target didn't react that fast and being hit. He received a lot of damage but still standing.

Ricky: *smirk* Okay, Dracyon finish him.

Dracyon: Yes *aim both his hand at Lim*Aqua bomb

A bomb that is made out of water is heading at Lim, but Lim defend himself using a shield.

Lim: Now, this getting interesting. This is what I was waiting for. Beating you in equal term.

Lim again lunch forward at me. He slash his sword at me but I protect myself with my spear.

Ricky: Really,but I think your time is up *push him* Let me show a magic trick that will make you regret for fighting me

I hold my spear at the middle. I pull it and it now divide in two.

Ricky: Sword Mode*jump in the air*Shigami Fire Techniques, Double Sword Art, Triple Burning Slash*slash the sword three times*

Dracyon: *take a deep breath* Water Dragon *release it* Roar..

The two attack hit Lim and him flaying to the wall. Lim who is now turn back to his normal clothes pass out because of low in energy.

I also turn back to my previous clothes. The fighting was so long that I had loss all my energy. I almost fall backwards when Dracyon held my shoulder.

Dracyon: Are you okay?

Ricky: Tired that all. *try to stand up* Dracyon, go release our friend, I will secure that guys.

Dracyon: Okay *Run to the cage*

While Dracyon is trying to free the other, I walk at Lim. I take a rope and tie him. After a minute,

Dracyon manage to free our friend. Before they even ask an question, suddenly a group of teenagers stroming in and head our way. Amongst them, there is a girl that is familiar to me.

She has brown hair that is tie into a bun and purple eyes. She was wearing a simple grey hoodies with brown short. At her left leg has a gun.

She and the other are here to capture Lim. Their appearance makes Samuru and the other speechless for a moment. After that's done, she order her teammates to go on a head.

After they left, she run straight to my direction and hug me. It make my friend mouth drop.

Girl: Kakere, it's really you. *pull back* Are you hurt?

Ricky: Yeah, it me. I am fine.

Girl: Really?!

Ricky: Yes. Jeez you are worst than my mother. Chile out Lyke.

Lyke: Fine. *point at my friends* Who are they?

Ricky: My friend.

Lyke turn to the others. She then smile at them and bow.

Lyke: I am sorry for the commotion. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lyke Larian. The Empress of Song, the fifth rank in the B-Daman Elite Group.

Their mouth drop again. Lyke then notice someone she haven't meet in years. She then ran at Samuru.

Lyke: Samuru.. *hug him* It is really you Samuru. *tears flowing* It's been years since I seen you Samuru.

Everyone shock to see her hug Samuru. But they begun to surprise once more when Samuru hugged her back.

Samuru: Yes. It's me

Lyke: I miss you.

Samuru: *pull back* me too *smile*

Lyke also smile back. Out of now way, she immediately hit my head hard.

Ricky: Oow *hold my head* what's that for?

Lyke: You idiot. I told you many time to contact us if Lim and his group coming but you never listen. On top of that, you just straight on fighting him. Look I know you were the rank higher than me when you were in the group but it's crazy to fight them. You were lucky, but what about the other.

Novu: Rank higher than you? What are you talking about?

Lyke was surprise to hear that. She turn to me.

Lyke: You didn't tell anything?

Ricky: No..

Lyke: Figure *she then notice Dracyon standing beside me*

Are you a b-animal *ask Dracyon*

Dracyon: Why yes I am.

Lyke: And who's your partner?

Dracyon: Ricky.

After hearing it from Dracyon, Lyke again hug me.

Lyke: I can't believe it. You make a contact again. *pull back* This is wonderful Kakeru. I think... Deacon will be proud.

Ricky: Yeah.

Rory: Wait?! *point at Dracyon* Are you Dracyon, in human form.

Dracyon: Yes?!

Everyone mouth drop again. Even the other b-daman was surprise to see Dracyon new look.

Dravise: This is unbelievable

Dragen: This is impossible.

Garuburn: How can a b-animal turn to a human?

Dracyon: I can't really sure, but when Ricky was determined to save you guys. I just wish that I could help him and then 'puh' I turn into human.

Lyke: That is call a contract.

Samuru: Contract?

Ricky: When your bond with your partner is strong. It create a new power or miracle for you to fight. It is a symbol your bond with your partner.

Lyke: It is the highest techniques to achieve as a b-shot and it is really hard to master. Only one with the strong heart can master.

Dracyon: So can I turn back?

Lyke: Of course. Just say 'normal mode' and you back to normal.

Dracyon: Okay, normal mode.

Dracyon then glow bright and turn into his b-daman form. But, his has been upgrade.

Dracyon: What happens to me?

Lyke: When making a contract, it's allow you to evolve once more.

Mr Takakura: Ahem.. I know this getting over the topic but there is something we want to ask with Miss Lyke about.

Lyke: And what's it?

Rory:It's about this*show the letter*It's really true that the BDEG will holding on a tournament next week.

Lyke: Well yes

Himiko: And the reason?

Lyke: Well, it is traditional for us to hold a tournament every 3 year for recruit new member and tightened our relationship with other b-shot.

Samuru: But Lyke..

Lyke: Yes.

Samuru: What's going on here. First, there some random guy want me, second Ricky can do all that action, third Dracyon can change into human and now you suddenly show out.

Novu: On top of that, we have a mystery to solve about that strange person who is following us.

Lyke: Really?! Someone following you guys. Who is he or she?

Rory: We don't know.

Himiko: What we only know is this mystery person own a white b-daman and has a Shigami clan logo at the sword.

Lyke: *thinking* a shigami logo and white dragon.

Sumi: Oh yeah, that reminds me *look at Ricky* I want to ask you something

Ricky: What is it?

Sumi: It is about your tattoo on your left shoulder. Where did you get it?

Mr Genusuke: That's a very good questions, where did you get that?

Ricky: Well.. *look at Samuru and Mr Genusuke* I got it from my martial art teacher.

Novu: your martial art teacher? Really? Who is he?

Ricky*look at Samuru and Mr Genusuke again* his name is Nisio Shigami

Samuru:WHAT!!

Mr Genusuke: My father?!

Everyone: Samuru's grandfather

Lyke: Why is it you guys look so surprise? I thought you guys already knew about it.

Kamon: We never knew anything.

Novu: He never tell us anything about his life before meeting us.

Lyke: *surpise* *look at Ricky* Kakeru, you really left them in the dark did you?

I nodded

Lyke: It is about that promise?

I nodded again

Lyke: Kakeru, I know you are her best fried and you really want to help her and the other with everything that you have but leaving your friends in the dark will make you lose them again. Don't make the same mistake that those three make back then.

Himiko: Emm.. Who are you talking about?

Lyke: I talking about the one to organised the tournament in the first place. They are also the one who was following you guys.

Genta: You mean your figure out who is the mystery guy with the white dragon.

Lyke: *nodded* Yes and it wasn't hard. There only two people I know who own a white dragon and has a Shigami logo. I bet Kakeru also manage to figure out but his keep quite about it.

Novu: *look at Ricky* Ricky, you knew the mystery person and didn't tell us.

Ricky: it not I don't want to tell you guys but it because...

Lyke: He can't.

Mr. Takakura: What do you mean? *look at Ricky*

Lyke: *sigh* Let me explain but in a private place like a room.

Rory: Sure, please follow me.

Everyone then follow Rory to one of the meeting room in the WBMA. When everyone has take their place, we continue our early discussion.

Lyke: Okay you guys, what Kakeru and I gonna tell you is something classified and can't be reveal to anyone. So, I hope you don't split is information out.

Everyone nodded.

Lyke: Okay, Let me explain from the beginning. The B-Daman Elite Group or BDEG is a special group that was form by the Guardian Academy about 39 years ago.

Misuru: *raise his hand* But, what is the Guardian Academy?

Lyke: Guardian Academy is exactly a school for talented and elite student for all dimensions. Their focus is magician and rare people. They want to train this talented people to use their power properly.

Misuru: Okay...

Ricky: Back to the topic, the objective of the BDEG is to recruit talented b-shot and train them to use their skill to their finest and send to Guardian Academy.

Lyke: But our job is to protect this world balance. As your all know, some people with use b-daman for evil and it's our job to make sure we stop it. If this world has to many evil b-shot, the balance will corrupted and will bring chaos to this world.

Reggie: But what about Dragold and Gelusion attack?

Lyke: At that time we were fighting with a greater evil than those two. At first we think to ask backup from the Guardian Academy but when we heard that one of our former member is involve in that attack, we decide to let him take care it.

Samuru: You mean Ricky.

Lyke: Yes.

Novu: What is Ricky rank when he was in the group?

Lyke: If I remember correctly, I think he was the fourth most elite member in the group.

Everyone: WHAT!!

Lyke: At that time, his title his the emperor of sea.

Kamon: Ricky, you were a world class b-shot already but..

Bakuga: that mean you didn't fight you all with us, right.

Ricky: It's not like that. I.. How should I say, I really fight with my all but my power was been lock.

Novu: What do you mean?

Lyke: We can't show our skill and techniques with other b-shot to make sure our identity isn't expose so our skill has been seal by a special spell by the highest member. If we want to use it, we have to realised our limited. But we can only use it when it's a emergency and when we got angry or something. But I should you, if Kakeru power didn't been seal, he can beat all of you in a single match without using a special shot.

They mouth drop after hearing it.

Samuru: You really that strong, Ricky.

Ricky: Yeah, sorry for hidden it.

Mr Takakura: I sure like to see you fight with you true power another time but for the other issues.

Rory: About the mystery person.

Lyke: That one. Before I answer, I want to ask something to make sure my predicted is right. Is the Shigami logo that this person has is carved on a sword or a dagger?

Himiko: A sword.

Lyke: I knew it, no wonder Kakeru can't tell the person identity.

Ken: Who is it?

Lyke: Okay, first this mystery person is following a specific people. Not all of you.

Himiko: Really?

Lyke: Yes.

Mr Takakura: Who is the specific person is?

Lyke: The mystery person is following *look at Samuru* Samuru

Samuru: Me again. Why me?

Lyke: Because *smile* you are the most precious person to her. This person follow your to make sure your are save. After all that happen, I doubt she can't let you alone.

Novu: What are you talking about?

Ricky: Okay, let me straight up for you. Do you guys remember about the prophecy that suddenly appear three years ago?

Kamon: Who doesn't? It been in the news for mouth.

Kaito: What prophecy?

Simon: You don't know about that prophecy?

Kaito: I can't remember?

Mr Genusuke: The prophecy is about the incarnation of two most powerful wizard. The king of wind and water

Himiko: It say that they will awaken after the battle of a gold dragon

Lyke: Legend say that the king of wind is a simbol of a white dragon while the king of water is a simbol of a blue dragon. The prophecy say that the king will awaken after the battle, that mean they involve in the battle.

Ricky: So the king is either me, Samuru, Novu and Basara. But Novu and Basara used a red and black dragon that mean...

Sumi: You two are the king from the prophecy.

Lyke: That's right, the GA and BDEG already know about it and so those an evil organization. They want to use Kakeru and Samuru power for bad stuff like take over the world stuff.

Ricky: That why this person is following you.

Samuru: But I didn't even related to that person.

Lyke: *sigh* Samuru, I want you to lesson carefully. What I will tell you something that will make you and even uncle Genusuke surprise. And please don't blame Ricky after this.

Samuru:???

Lyke: Alright, the person who is following Samuru is the seconds most skillful b-shot is the world. The Empress of light and darkness, Sakura Shigami.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explainantion part 2

(Samuru P. O. V.)

When I heard that name, my heart beep faster than I ever. My father's eyes was wide. Ricky and Lyke were silent while the other mouth drop.

Himiko: Gen-chan, who is Sakura?

Mr Genusuke: She is my daughter. Samuru's younger twin.

Everyone except Ricky/Lyke: Twin!!

Mr Takakura: Mr Shigami, you never tell you have other children than Samuru.

Mr Genusuke: I actually have five child. 4 boys and a girl. Samuru was born with two twin. The older is a boy name Sora and younger twin name Sakura. The oldest siblings is Shinzuke and the youngest name Sasuku.

Himiko: Where are them now?

Mr Genusuke: I don't know. *sad tone* After I divorce with my second wife, she took them.

Ricky: I know where they are.

My father and I look surprise to hear what Ricky just say.

Samuru: Really?!

Ricky*nodded* Yes, Sakura, Sora and Shin is now living with their grandparents at the main Shigami residents after their grandfather took them from your stepmother.

Mr Genusuke: Thank God.

Samuru: Do you know where they are now?

Ricky: Emm... I think Sakura is still at Paris because of her concert tour and will back this Sunday. Shin just left to American to sign a contract for a new project. Sora is still in Japan but he heard that he will also leave Japan for a mission at Europe.

Lyke: But don't worry, you can meet them at the tournament. They will also be enter it.

Rory: Well we just know that Sakura is a b-shot so is not surprise to see her compete but even the other two will compete as well.

Kaito: What is Shin and Sora rank in the BDEG.

Ricky: Sora is the third most skillful b-shot in the group. He was called the Emperor of the Sky.

Lyke: While Shin is the strongest member. He was given the title the Emperor of judgment or the Emperor of destruction. Sakura, Shin and Sora was called the Trio Emperor for their Skill in b-daman.

Ricky: And let me tell you they are strong even Dragold or Gelusion didn't stand a chance again. Even I never win against them.

Novu: Even you.

Lyke: Yes, but actually if Kakeru show his true skill even you guys can't stand a chance. The top five member never lose to other b-shot. Kakeru here didn't have a chance to use his true skill because he didn't even realise his limit that allow him to use his power.

Kamon: I like to fight with the old you Ricky. I burning up.

Ricky: Maybe next time. I will save this skill for the tournament.

Lyke: So how about you guys, would you compete in the tournament?

We look at each other. We then smile and turn to face Lyke.

Ricky: Of course they will.

Lyke: Great, and for the record. I will also compete so I hope we will get to fight each other.

Ricky: Me too.

Lyke: *serious tone* But you guys must be careful because the bad guys will also compete in this tournament. Please be careful especially Samuru and Ricky. You two are their target.

Samuru: Of course.

Lyke*smile* Great, well then I got to go. I have something else to take out. I hope we will meet again.

Just then we heard a roar. We then saw a white tiger running toward us. The tiger stop in front Lyke and she climb onto it.

Lyke: Bye...

The tiger then ran out of WBMA with Lyke.

Novu: What was that?

Basara: Is she just ride a tiger.

Ricky: That's just her b-animal partners. That's also one of the advantage for mastery the contract techniques.

Derek: Tigers shock. I hope I can do that.

Ricky: You can. If you train hard and believe with your partner. The bond between you two will create a power.

Yuki: Ricky, I have one more questions to ask you.

Ricky: What is it?

Yuki: What is your connection anyway with the Shigami family? There's no way you can get that tattoo just because you are a student.

Ricky*smile* I never thought you will notice Yuki but Okay I will tell. Actually my family has been serving the Shigami and the Sendou family for generation. When a Ryugasaki has reach the age of 9, we must choose which family we want to server. My father is now serving for the Sendou that means I have to serve the Shigami. Easy right.

Samuru: I never knew it.

Ricky: Well that's one of the mystery in the world.

Kamon: Okay, I think we can go home now. That's to much information for one day. After all we have to practice tomorrow for the tournament.

Misuru: Kamon right. I also getting tired here.

Ricky:Oh great, I also have to go. I supposed to meet up with Sora before he leaving the country.

Before Ricky left, I hold his hand before he start to leave.

Samuru: Can I... come with you.

Ricky: *smile* Of course Samuru. You are his brother after all. *look at my father* Mr Genusuke you also want to come.

Mr Genusuke: ...

Ricky: I know that you also miss them. I can tell from that eyes.

Kamon: Can we join as well. I really want to know what's Samuru siblings look like

Ricky: Sure, let call him.

(Ricky P. O. V.)

I pull out my phone to call Sora.

I dail the number and put my phone at my ears. Then someone answer.

Voice: Hello?

Ricky: Sora, it's me Ricky.

Sora: Ricky, long time no see. How are you?

Ricky: I fine. Hey Sora, where are you right now?

Sora: I am on my way home from work. I think I in front a building call WBMA.

Ricky: Great, can we meet. I actually in that building and I have a special present to give you.

Sora: Really!! What is it?

Ricky: It's a surprise. How about you wait there while I get you. I have a lot of things to talk about.

Sora:Sure I don't mind. I have free time anyway. It's been a long time since we get to talk together.

Ricky: Great, I be out in a minute

Sora: Okay, I will wait you at the lobby. Bye.

I end my call. I then look at my friend who is now curious.

Ricky: Sora say that he is now at the main lobby in the WBMA. I will go pick him up. You guys stay here.

Yuki: Okay.

I then ran to the main lobby. I then saw a boy with white hair and red eyes sitting at one of the bench in the lobby. He was messaging someone.

Ricky: Sora, over here.

The boy look at me. He then stop messaging and walk to me.

Sora: Okay, Ricky I am here. So what's the surprise present you want to show me.

Ricky: It is at the stadium but first *pull out a cloth* you need to close your eyes.

Sora: Well that new but okay. As long I didn't trip.

Ricky: You will be fine. *tied the cloth at Sora eyes* just follow me *hold his hand*

I then led Sora to the Stadium where everyone is waiting.

(Samuru P. O. V.)

I can't stop shaking. Ricky just got out to get my brother. This is the first time since 6 years I see him I can't believe I have the chance to see him again. What's he look like now? All I know that he identical to me since we twin.

My father is also shaking to see his son. The other just curious. I think they also want to meet my brother. Then, Ricky come in with a boy with him. The boy was blind folded.

The boy has white hair. He was wearing a white shirt, black vest and brown coat with black pants and brown boots. His bang had be pull back.

Ricky: Okay, Sora we here

The boy: Okay, can I take this off

Ricky: Just a moment.

Ricky then pull me to the front of the boy.

Ricky: Okay, you can take it off now.

Sora: *take it off* Finally, so what's the surprise you...

Before he can finish, our eyes meet. I can see his red eyes staring at my blue eyes. Without any warning, the boy immediately hug me. It make me surprise. He hug me very tied. But the hug was so warm. I haven't felt this kind warm for years.

I then felt tear flowing down my chick. I then hug him back. I really miss him. I don't want to let him go. Sora mouth was close to me ears. I then heard he whisper to me.

Sora: It's long time I see you Samuru.

Hearing his voice make me even more happy. I can't stop the storming tears from my eyes. I felt so happy.

Samuru: I miss you, Sora.

I saw Sora's eyes wide. But he remain calm and hug me. I also felt his tear flowing down his chick.

Sora then pull back and smile. I look at him and smile back. The other also smile. My father walk to him and hug him. Sora didn't protest and hug him back.

After the hug, Sora hit Ricky head.

Ricky: Ouch.. What was that for?

Sora: nothing just feel like to.

Kamon: So you are Samuru older brother.

Sora: Yep, the name is Sora. I am 4 minutes early than Samuru. Nice to meet you.

Yuki: You don't look alike with him.

Sora: Oh that's because I more to my mother side than my father. I got the hair and the eyes from my mother.

Ricky: If you guys look closely, Sora really identical to Samuru if his bang is pull down.

Rory: You're right. *examine Sora up close*

Sora: Please don't stare me like that. You make me embarrassed.

Novu:Well one thing for sure, his personality is very opposite with Samuru.

Sora: I am guessing that you guys are Ricky's friends.

Everyone nodded and introduce themselves to him. We also explain about everything that just happen a moment ago. Sora look surprise to hear about Ricky playing b-daman again.

Sora: Congratulations, Ricky. I knew that you have manage to make a comeback and defeat that loser but performing a contract is one of the greatest news I heard.

Ricky: Thanks Sora.

Sora: Well this is the best surprise I ever get from you Ricky. But I have something to ask you. How are you manage to find him? Even I have a hard time to track my brother.

Ricky look surprise when he heard what Sora say.

Ricky: Wait a minute. You mean Shin or Sakura never tell you?

Sora: Tell me what?

Ricky then explain everything about Shin and Sakura plan to him. By the look of his face, I assume that he also didn't know anything about the plan.

Sora: So from what you just tell me earlier. Shin and Sakura already knew where Samuru is and didn't tell me anything.

Ricky: That's right. But the strange thing why those two didn't tell even you about it. I mean you guys are always together right.

Sora: Actually, since the divorce. The three of us began to change rapidly especially Sakura. Sakura has became more mature for her age and always serious with everything. While Shin become to busy until he didn't have time to rest. Always working for the company. Those two always doing their own work. I think they didn't tell me because they doing this under someone order.

Novu: I see.

Sora: I have an idea.

He then pull out his smartphone and start calling someone. After a few minutes on the phone. He then end the call.

Sora: It's now settle.

Ricky: What has settle.

Sora: I decide to help you guys to train and investigate about my sibling plan. After all, I also want to know what's so important to hide something from me.

Ricky: Really.

Sora*nodded* Of course, but I worn you. My training is very hard.

Kamon: We will take anything you throw at us.

Sora: That's the spirit. Okay, tomorrow after school at this arena.

Everyone: Yes!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The tournament begin

After one week

(Ricky P. O. V.)

After all the training with Sora. Finally, the tournament begin. The tournament is be held at a deserve island at the far east of Japan. My friend and I, along with Sora, Mr Takakura, Rory, Mr Genusuke and Mrs Himiko is now at the hotel at the island for a strategy meeting.

Sora: Okay guys, the tournament that you guys had be training had arrive. I will now tell you the format of the tournament.

Mr Takakura: You may begin.

Sora: Right. For the first round, they will held it for a few days.

Kaito*raised his hand* Why that long?

Sora: Okay, the first round is to decide the top 32 player from hundreds of contestants.

Everyone: What!!

Jenta: That's a lot of player!!

Sora: Well of course, the players are from all over the world. So there's no wonder the contestants is that many.

Novu: After that?

Sora: The match will continue like always.

Bakuga: That's mean the first round is for cutting the number of contestants to 32 people.

Jenta: That's kind of cruel if you ask me.

Sora: You may right but there is one little problem.

Samuru: What is it?

Ricky: You may encounter with powerful b-shot that you never fight before and meet the other member of the BDEG.

Rory: That's is trouble some.

Sora: There's also a change you will encounter with my siblings so be careful because those two is really powerful.

Everyone nodded

Ricky: Oh Sora, I have a question. What are you gonna do with this *holding a paper bag*

Sora: Great you find it. *take the bag* I was afraid that I lost it.

Kamon: What's inside the bag?

Sora then pull out a gold jacket with hoodies and hand it to Samuru.

Samuru: *take the jacket* Is this for me?

Sora: Yes, I want you to wear this at the tournament.

Samuru: Why?

Sora: Because I want you to hide your identity. If you suddenly encounter with Shin and Sakura at the tournament. I don't want them to know you are here. This is a punishment for hidden a big secret from me.

Samuru: But it is okay to do that?

Sora: Of course, beside it will also give you a chance to meet closely without the both of them notice.

Samuru:If you say so.

Himiko: Okay kids, I think you better get some rest because tomorrow you have a match to win.

Mr Genusuke: You may go now.

Everyone then left the room and went to their own room to have some sleep. When Sora, Samuru and I on our way to our room, we suddenly spot someone that really familiar for us.

The guy had black hair and midnight blue eyes. He is wearing a olives sweater underneath a white coat, black pants and black shoes. He pin his bang to his left side. He is holding a bird type b-daman and on his way towards us.

Sora who recognize him immediately put a hat on Samuru to hide his face.

Boy: Sora, you made it.

Sora: Of course, I would never let myself to miss a tournament like this Shin. Who do you think I am?

The boy is Shinzuke Shigami. The first rank in the BDEG and Samuru's older brother.

Shin: And Ricky long time since I see you. You look taller.

Ricky: Really?!

Shin: No~ just kidding. You look the same as always.

Samuru look like he gonna cry because he meet his older brother but he restraint himself.

Shin who notice Samuru present ask Sora and me.

Shin*point at Samuru* So who is this?

Ricky: This is my friend from the WBMA.

Shin: Okay, what's his name?

Then I froze. That's right, we can't tell Shin about Samuru or else our plan will not work.

Ricky: Oh, his name is..

Sora: Subaru.

Ricky/ Samuru: What?! /??!!

Shin: Excuse me?

Sora: His name is Subaru Shirogane.

Shin: Really?! Well, is nice to meet you Subaru.

Samuru (Subaru): Ah.. It is nice to meet you as well.

Shin: Well Sora, I have to go. I see you tomorrow. You too Ricky.

Ricky*wave* Bye Shin

Shin wave back and walk away, leaving us. When he was out of our sight, we quickly walk to our room. When we arrive, Samuru take off the hat and the three of us relive that we manage to find out way out.

Sora: That was a close one. I never knew he will come so soon.

Ricky: We are lucky that we just ran into Shin but what if we ran into Sakura. She is to difficult to handle.

Sora: You have a point.

Samuru: But anyway, Shin b-daman look very familiar.

Ricky: Of course, Kamon once use it when he was fighting gelusion. Don't you remember?

Samuru*surprise* You mean Spike Phoenix. But how? I thought Kamon and the other had seal it away with Gelusion.

Sora: I will tell you that another time but for now let have some rest. We have a tournament to go to.

I agree with Sora and quickly lay down on the bed. I could see that Sora is already sleeping while Samuru is now getting ready to go to sleep. I close my eyes and sleep.

[Next Morning]

After a quick breakfast the lobby, we then straight away to the stadium for the tournament. I can see that there are a lot of b-shot are already here and waiting for the tournament begin.

I also spot Shin at the edge of the stadium, talking with Lyke. I look around to find a lot of b-shot but I couldn't find her anyway.

Novu: Is something has bothering you, Ricky?

Ricky: No, I just can't spot Sakura in this crowd.

Sora: That's new. Sakura is not the type who always late.

I then notice Shin and Lyke are heading our way. Samuru then put on his hoodies to hide his face.

Lyke: You guys made it.

Ricky: Well of course.

Shin: Are this also your friends Ricky?

Ricky: Oh yeah. *look at my friend* Guys, this guy is Shinzuke Shigami and his partner..

Shin: *hold up his hand* Spike Phoenix.

Everyone except Sora, Ricky and Samuru: WHAT!!

Genta: Impossible.

Bakuga: I thought we have seal it at Crestland.

Ricky: I will tell the detail later.

Suddenly Lyke grab my arm and pull me out of the group. Shin is about to follow but it's been stop by Sora.

Lyke: Okay, Kakeru tell me. Why is Samuru didn't greet Shin?

I then explain everything about Sora reunion with Samuru to her. Lyke look surprise at first but then laugh when I explain about Sora intention.

Lyke: *laugh* Hahaha... Seriously, that the reason he ask Samuru to wear that.

Ricky: Yes.

Lyke: Sora never ever disappoint me when it's come to prank people.

Ricky: Oh yeah, Lyke I want to ask something?

Lyke: *stop laughing* What's it?

Ricky: Where's Sakura?

Lyke*shrugged* Don't know.

Ricky: Don't lied to me. From all the member, you are the only one who is always with her.

Lyke: I really don't know. The last time I saw her is at our concert. She ask me to go on a head because she has something to do. She said that she will late for the tournament. Even Shin know about it.

Before I can even answer, we heard an announcement. That's mean the tournament is about to start.

Lyke: Come one Kakeru. How about we discuss this matter.

MC Ryu Welcome B-Shot to the B-Daman World Tournament or for short the BDW Tournament. Today, I will be the host along with the former Grand B-Master, Roma Godai.

Roma It is a pleasure to meet you all

Mc Ryu This tournament is sponsor by the Guardian Academy Headquarters. Now before we begin, let me explain the rules for the first round. Roma will you do the honour.

Roma Of course. For the first round, it will be held for a few days. The contenders will random place at the part of the island. The player is provide a special watch that they must wears in the tournament. The watch help you find a nearby opponent, recording your score and also has a broadcast from other match.

Mc Ryu The player had to find an opponent to fight. When they find each other, the watch will automatically transport the player to a battle field and they fight. The 32 player who won 100 match will move on to the next round.

Everyone: 100 match.

Derek: That's crazy.

Misuru: How we supposed to win 100 match.

Bakuga: That's why they set up for several days.

Mc Ryu But what happen to the player point if they lose. Don't worry because if you lose, you point will not be taken and the winner only received one point for each match.

Roma But there's a special twist, As you all know, the member of the BDEG is also competing is this tournament so if the player win against the BDEG member. They will received point according to the member rank. For example, if you win against the first rank, you will receive 10 point but if you lose, you will not lose any point but the member only received 1 point.

My Ryu The player who lose will be randomly place at another part of the island. Now let the first round begin. But before you leave, I will now announced the ten member of the BDEG.

The screen shows up and show the ten member of the BDEG.

Roma The member of the BDEG from their Rank are..

First Rank: Shinzuke Shigami

Second Rank: Sakura Shigami

Third Rank: Sora Shigami

Fourth Rank: Kakeru Ryugasaki

Fifth Rank: Lyke Larian

Sixth Rank: Lim Kim Suk

Seventh Rank: Mary Parker

Eighth Rank: Christina Parson

Ninth Rank: Touya Nomiko

Tenths Rank: Song Mi Ra.

Mc Ryu The score will be from 10 point to 1 point. And now player, please go to the transportation that will take you to your part.

We all then follow Rory and being send to different part of the island.

Mc Ryu *Screen appear* B-shot are you ready.

Everyone : B-shot, Ready, Aim, FIRE BLAST.

I then start ran to find my first opponent. Not even a minute pass, I meet my opponent. I think he's from the US but I didn't have time to chat around anyway. I have a match to win.

Ricky: B-shot

Boy: Ready!

B-daman: Aim!!

Together: Fire blast.

And the match begin.

(After a day in the island)

I manage to win my thirty-five match so far. All the player were really strong. It's a good thing we had practice with Sora before we come here or else we couldn't keep up with the other player.

After I won my thirty-five match, it was also the end of the first round, so I decide to get back to the stadium. But I then ran into an opponent that I never imagine to meet.

The player is a girl. She has long midnight blue hair that reach to her waist and eyes. Her hair had a black highlight. She is wearing a purple blouse underneath a doctor like coat with black skirt, black long socks and brown boots. She also has a scarf and black glove. She is holding a black and white dragon b-daman.

Girl: Looks like my last opponent of the day is you Ricky. I never thought I will fight you at this early in the tournament.

Ricky: Me too Sakura but a fight is fight

Sakura: You right

And then the both of us is been teleport to the battle arena. The both of us is going to fight break bomber

My Ryu Oh my looks like we have our finally match for today and Our pair up for this match is between the Empress of Light and Darkness, Sakura Shigami versus the Emperor of Sea, Kakeru Ryugasaki. It's a match of the member.

Roma This is a battle that we must watch.

[At the main stadium]

Samuru: Sakura... *watch the screen*

Sora: What?! Ricky is gonna fight Sakura.

Shin: This will be a long match.

Basara: Why you say that?

Kamon: You right! There's no way Ricky will lose to her.

Lyke: That's were you wrong.

All: ???

A male voice: Ricky had to fight his best friend who is the master of rapid fire and strategy.

A girl voice: On top of that, he will not know which b-daman will she use since she wield two b-daman.

Everyone then look at the source of voice to see two Korean players. The boy has black hair and eyes. He is wearing a white shirt underneath a yellow sweater, brown pants and black shoes. He was holding a shark b-daman.

The other player is a girl with black hair and eyes. She is wearing a long pink dress with white belt and white boots. She is holding a blank panther b-daman.

Sora: Oh, Kim Suk and Mi Ra. You guys arrive.

Kim Suk: Of course.

Novu: What you mean she wield two b-daman?

Mi Ra: You guys just have to watch and see it for yourself.

[Back to the battle field]

My Ryu Well then let's begin the match. B-shot!

Sakura/Ricky: Ready!!

B-daman: Aim!!

Everyone: Fire blast.

Sakura/ Ricky: Aaaaaahhhhh...

I look at Sakura to see that she is using Yami for this match. That's mean she want counter attack me using a power shot. That's a very clever strategy but I will not lose to a power shot battle.

Mc Ryu Look the players play. Looks like player Ryugasaki is not amazed with player Shigami shot.

I then shot fiercely and manage to scora one point but Sakura counter it and gain a point as well.

Sakura: *firing* You have getting strong Ricky. I never knew your shot will be this powerful

Ricky: *firing* Is the same as you. You also has gotten stronger than the last time I fight you but..

Sakura: ??

Ricky: I will not lose to you

I then manage to get my second point as Sakura got a point as well.

Sakura: You look determine. Well I guess I have to *pull out something from her pocket*

Ricky: I knew it

Sakura: *using two dragon b-daman* fight you with my true power.

Ricky: Bring it.

Sakura/ Ricky: Aaaaaahhhhhh...

[At the main stadium]

Mc Ryu What a big surprise. Apparently player Shigami is now wielding two b-daman.

Roma I never see someone who can wield two dragon b-daman at the same time.

Misuru: You gotta to be kidding me. *surprise*

Simon: She can use two dragon b-daman at the same time.*surprise*

Bakuga: *Amazed* That's an amazing wielding skill.

Novu: *nodded* You right. To master two b-daman at the same is something hard to do but...

Genta: *suprise* That girl manage to do it.

Shin: Now you understand what we mean

Sora: Sakura is not someone to take lightly. That's something that Ricky knew as well.

[Back at the battle field]

We are now even with three to three. Only one point left. I will not lose.

Ricky/ Sakura: Double Emblem Charge

Dracyon: Tsunami crush

Hikaru/ Yami: Emperor Judgment.

Ricky: Wash away the despair from the earth, Emperor Dracyon.

Sakura: Be judged by the ruler of Heaven and Hell, Twin Emperor Dragon.

The shot was equal. The wind was so strong that I almost lost my balance.

Ricky: Let do it again Dracyon.

Dracyon: Okay.

Sakura: I won't let you.

Sakura/ Ricky: Supreme Charge.

[At the main stadium]

All except the BDEG member: Supreme Charge?!!

Yuki: What's that?

Shin: Is a special that can only be use once in one match.

Sora: It help you release the b-daman full potential but...

Novu: But??

Kim Suk: There's a price you have to pay with your own body.

Mi Ra: It's not something anyone can use.

[In on of the VIP room]

Mr Takakura: Supreme Charge? Interesting. I never heard a special shot that's more powerful than the emblem charge.

Himiko: It's mean that there still a lot of mystery that we still didn't understand about b-daman and..

Mr Genusuke: The BDEG member knew about it.

Rory: Do you think that Ricky and Dracyon will win?

Mr Takakura: We have to see with our own eyes to know that answer.

Mr Genusuke*look at the screen* Sakura...

[Back at the battle field]

Sakura / Ricky: Supreme Charge.

Dracyon: Emperor Drive.

Hikaru/ Yami: Wrath of heaven.

Ricky: Be purifier by the clear water, Emperor Dracyon.

Sakura: Destroy all despair, Twin Emperor Dragon.

I realize that my shot has been surpass and...

Mc Ryu Winner, Sakura Shigami and Emperor Hikaru and Yami.

The battle make me tired. It really drain my energy. Sakura then walk at me and held out her hand.

Sakura: Are you okay Ricky? *held her hand at Ricky*

Ricky: How about you? *take her offer*

Sakura: I fine.

Ricky: Then so am I. *stand up*

Sakura then smile and the both of us walk to the stadium. When we arrive, we been greetings by my friend, Sora, Shin, Lyke, Kim Suk and Mi Ra.

Sora: That's was a fiercely match you two.

Ricky: Thanks.

Simon: That's amazing Ricky.

Ricky: Why??

Misuru: I never see you fight that skill before.

Kamon: Alright, next time I will fight you.

Novu: Hey, wait you turn. We will be the one who..

Basara: Will fight him first.

Ricky: Calm down. One in the time.

Sakura : Okay that thing finish. And now for the other thing.

Sakura then look at Samuru. Samuru just quite and stare at her.

Sakura: *sigh* Nice try Sora. But asking Samuru to wear a Hood will not work.

I was surprise to hear Sakura statement. Sakura already figure out that Samuru is here.

Shin who don't know Samuru is here also surprise to hear it.

Shin: What do you mean that Samuru is here? I thought that he still at West City the last time I saw him.

Sakura: Then can you explain who that guy is? *point at Samuru*

Shin: Sora say that his name is Subaru.

Sakura: Are you an idiot Shin. Did you forgot that Samuru previous name is Subaru. Dad is the one who change it to Samuru because his name is the same as our cousin.

Shin then realise what Sakura said. He then look at Sora and me for detail.

Shin: Sora, it's Sakura say really true.

Sora: *rub the back of his neck* Yeah, sorry for lying at you.

Shin who surprise with the true, immediately hug Samuru. Samuru also surprise but he didn't care as he hug him back. Shin then pull back and smile.

Shin: *pats Samuru's head* Long time since I saw you, Samuru. You have grown taller.

Samuru* smile*

Shin then walk at Sora and I, out of no way he hit Sora and my head hard.

Sora: Ouch... *rube the sore head* What's that for?

Ricky: It's hurt...

Shin: That's for lying to me.

All: Hahaha...

Samuru then look at Sakura as Sakura look at him. Samuru walk at her and hug her. Sakura didn't look surprise like she expected.

Sakura: *pull back* *smile* Welcome back Samuru.

Samuru: *smile* Yes..

Looks like the family has been reunited once again. All that left is to win this tournament and figure about the enemy intention.

[A few meter back from Ricky and the other]

Boy: Looks like Samuru Shigami has been reunited with his siblings. How touching.

Girl: Please be serious. After that Lim fail to bring them to Master. It is up to us now to fulfill Master wish.

Boy: And how we can do that? Right now, it is more impossible to even near him with his sibling around.

Girl: I have an idea.

Boy: What's it?

Girl: *smirk* You have to follow my lead. If we manage to capture him and Kakeru Ryugasaki. We can finally help Master rule the world.

Boy: *smirk* That's the way girl.

They laugh and walk away from Ricky. What they did know is Sakura is looking at them the whole time.

Sakura: *Hmp.. If you want them, you have to get through me first* *continuing watching his sibling talking happily*

Out of the corner, there's also someone who watching their movement the whole time. He then smile as he saw Samuru is laughing. He then walk away.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Run into an enemy

(Samuru P. O. V.)

After I met with Shin and Sakura, I ask them to see father. Shin agree while Sakura just nodded. When we met our father at the lobby of the hotel, my father was so happy to see them. He hug the four of us. For the first time, I feel happy.

Today we meet again at the stadium for the second day to begin. I heard from Ricky that Shin need only 16 point to move to next round while Sakura and Sora need 25 more point.

I amazed at their skill. How they manage to defeat that many player in just one day. I now understand the difference between an elite and a normal b-shot. But I will not lose to them as well. I will also qualified myself to the next round.

I manage to collect 55 point. I only 45 more to move on. I then walk with Dravise to find my next opponent but I feel like something bad is coming. Out of no way, a net is falling on top of me. Luckily, I manage to dodge it thanks to my reflexes skill.

Dravise: That's a close one Samuru

Samuru: Who did that?

A voice: Oh man, I miss.

I turn to see a girl standing. She has green hair and red eyes. She is wearing a blue dress that reach her knee and white shoes. She holding an eagle b-daman.

Samuru: Who are you?

Girl: The name is Katsura. I am the person who will capture you.

Samuru: Oh really?! How about we have a fight. If you win I will follow you quietly but if I win surrender yourself.

Katsura: That's a fine offers and of course I will accept it.

The both of us then being teleport to the battle arena. Looks like we will playing power push.

Katsura: Are you ready Hawks.

Hawks: Yes mylady

Samuru: We can't lose to them.

Dravise: Right.

Katsura: B-shot!

Samuru: Ready!

Dravise: Aim!!

Hawks : Fire blast.!!

Katsura/ Samuru: Aaaaahhhhhh...

[At other part of the island]

(Ricky P. O. V.)

I starting to have bad feeling again. I thing that someone is following me. Who ever is it, I know that I am in danger so is Samuru.

Just then a net is falling right at me but I dodge it. I then look at my surrounding to see if there's is more of those trap. I then heard footprint coming at me.

Ricky: Who's there?

A voice: You are sharp as always Ricky. I knew I should have Katsura to handle you.

I look at the source of the voice to see a tall boy coming at me. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He is wearing black shirt underneath a long blue jacket with matching pants and boots. He is holding a snake b-daman.

Boy: Long time no see Kakeru. I see you still playing b-daman as always.

Ricky: Oh, it's you Mark. I am guessing that you here to capture me right?

Mark: You are right as always. So surrender yourself quietly.

Ricky: As if I will let you do that.

Mark: Then we just to settle this with a cross fire battle.

The both of us then being teleport to the battle arena. We are gonna play break bomber.

Mark: Let's do this.

Ricky: You are gonna lose.

Dracyon:B-shot!

Snake: Ready!

Mark: Aim!

Ricky: Fire Blast!

Mark/Ricky: Aaaaahhhhh...

(Samuru P. O. V.)

Oh my gosh. Why is this girl so strong? I thought as I fighting this Katsura girl. She is really fast. Her b-daman is a rapid fire type like Dravise.

Katsura: It's that all you got Mr. King of Wind. I can praticaly play with you all day

And the most of all, she really made me feel irritated.

Katsura: I love to play more with you but I must finish this now.

Samuru: I won't let you.

Katsura/ Samuru: Emblem Charge.

Hawks: Sonic sounds

Dravise: Sonic Revolution Attack.

Katsura: Strike your pray with your majestic sound, Mighty Hawks

Samuru: Bring out the storm, Sonic Dravise.

The both of us manage to gain 5 point. Only one more to go.

Katsura: Not bad. But try to survive this. Supreme Charge.

Samuru: What?!

Hawks: Sonic wave.

Katsura: Show the sky your pride, Mighty Hawks.

Samuru: Not on my watch, Emblem Charge .

Dravise: Sonic Revolution Attack.

Samuru: Bring out a storm, Sonic Dravise.

Katsura/ Samuru: Aaaaahhhhh...

I manage to stop her from gaining the last point but I don't think I can keep on any longer

Katsura: Hmm... Impressive you manage to stop my attack but I won't let you do it again

Samuru: I won't lose.

Katsura: Oh please, you can't even use your b-daman to its full potential. How can you defeat me?

Samuru: You may be have a good point. I not like my siblings who are an elite b-shot or Ricky who can play to his fullness but...

Katsura: ???

Samuru*yelled* I won't lose to someone who use b-daman for evil.

Just then I start to glow bright like Ricky. I feel power flowing in me.

Katsura: Oh no... Not now...

The bright then become brighter until it's so bright that u have to close my eyes.

[At another dimensions]

(Still Samuru P. O. V.)

When I open my eyes, I see nothing but a dark space. I look at my hand to see that Dravise isn't there. So I start walking to find him.

After several minutes walk, I find Dravise b-animal. He look like he wait for my arrival. As I stand in front of him, he smile at me and bow. I was confused at his action.

Samuru: Dravise, why are you bowing at me?

Dravise: *smile* Because you are my king. I swear that I will serve you to the end of my life.

Samuru: You must a mistake. I am just a candidate of the king of wind. I am not the king himself.

A voice: That's where you wrong.

I surprise to hear the voice and I search for the voice. I saw a boy walk to me. He has midnight blue hair and eyes. He tied his hair into a ponytail and put it on his left shoulder. He was wearing a royal clothes that look like its belong to a king and wears a crown. The boy surprise me because he look identical to me.

Samuru: Who are you?

Boy: I am you past..

Samuru: My past?

Boy: Yes, the name is Samuru Heartfilia. The crown prince of Heartfilia. The king of wind. *smile*

Samuru: But how you can be me?

Boy: Basically, you are my incarnation. You are a wizard yourself.

Samuru: A wizard

Boy: Yes.

Samuru: So... That's mean, I also had the power to protect someone.

Boy: Of course, you just haven't wake up your power yet. That's why I am here. But first..

Dravise then start to glow. And then a tattoo is form.

Boy: with this. You now have bond a contract with your b-daman.

Samuru: So that's means I can do things like Ricky.

Boy: *nod* yes.

Then the ground start to shack.

Samuru: What happens?

Boy: Oh my... Looks like my time is up.

The boy then start to fade.

Samuru: Wait you didn't tell me how to use my power.

Boy: If you want to awaken your true power, you must overcome your fear

Samuru: What's that even mean?

Boy: You have to figure that on your own. Until we meet again.

The boy then fade.

[Back to the battle arena]

I open my eyes to find that I back at the arena. I look down and surprise to see Dravise is different than before.

Samuru: Dravise you evolves

Dravise: That's right. I am now Emperor Dravise.

I then look up to see my opponent is still there.

Katsura: Oh great, you back with a new evolve b-daman. But even with that you still can't beat me.

Samuru: Oh yeah, but FYI you had already use your Supreme Charge earlier.

Katsura: Meaning?

Samuru: it's mean you can't stop this shot. Supreme Charge!!

Dravise: Tornado Burst

Samuru: Blow away every evil from the earth, Emperor Dravise.

The shot was every powerful, it make Katsura blow away and earn me a point. I win the battle. Before I can even questions the girl, the both of us had been transport back to the island. I then walk back to the stadium. I think I want to ask Shin about this.

[At another part of the island]

(Ricky P. O. V.)

I just won my match against Mark and right now, I am chasing Mark. Before we been transport to the island. I quick grab Mark's hand to make sure he won't ran away. But he manage to escape.

Mark:How long you want to chase me?

Ricky: Until you stop running, I won't quit .

Mark : you are annoying me.

Ricky: Well sorry!I just want to get some information from you .

Mark: Like I will give it to you!!

He tried to shot me but I avoid it. Will we were running, we encounter with another that I familiar. She has ocean blue hair that she tied to a piggy ponytail with green eyes. She is wearing a white blouse with blue jeans and black sneaker. She is holding a bee type b-daman.

Girl: Mark, what's take you so long?Hurry up!

Mark: Can't you see I'm busy.

Girl: *smirk* Don't worry. I have a way to get rid of him. *snap her finger*

Out of nowhere, nets falling down from the sky. I try to avoid. When I manage to avoid all the nets, it was too late because Mark and the girl manage to run away.

Ricky: * I have to tell Shin about this*


End file.
